


Bloon Busting Origins: Monkey Meddling

by Mordeckakis



Series: Bloons Tower Defense 6 AU [4]
Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: This is simply a theory of how Adora from Bloons Tower Defense 6 got her powers, both light and dark. Read on as Adora becomes something she didn't want to become.
Series: Bloons Tower Defense 6 AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Bloon Busting Origins: Monkey Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of forewarning: Adora does something "unspeakable" to a couple of monkeys. Reader discretion is advised. Also, this first chapter takes place before the bloonswar was ended.

Feral Twilight

As Adora lied there, floating amongst the infinite darkness that was her mindscape, she heard a voice, calling to her from beyond it.

"So... what's it gonna be, Adorka?" Asked the voice as it revealed its source.

Suddenly, the figure walked out to her, and it was revealed to be none other than Nocturnus, grinning evilly and staring at his prize.

"If I give you and our Lord permission to use me as a vessel, will I have such permission to access but a fraction of his divine power?" Adora said, straight faced and not in the mood for any nonsense.

Nocturnus wasn't amused by Adora's less than charitable attitude. Admittedly, he wanted no part of it. However, his prize was slipping away. He had to think of something to keep a hold of it.

"Hmph. Fine. YOU seem like a pretty devout woman. So... I guess it's fair. Let me give you a taste."

Nocturnus raised his hand, and he shot a dark energy into her chest. She felt a pain that encroached her entire body, and she was unable to breathe. It was as if she was starting to die. But then, just as she was about to wake up from the immense pain, it stopped suddenly, and light gently billowed out of her being.

"Ah. The Sun God is truly on my side. My corruption has been halted..."

This was all she said before she went to her more wakeful state, leaving the dark god to watch her pitifully.

"That's what you think, doll. I'll admit, Light Bulb there saved your sorry ass from completely being my little imp creature pet thing, but that won't save you from me. I still have my essence within you, which means you can still be controlled by me..."

Nocturnus laughed heartily, and he left Adora's mindscape without another word. This was long ago, when Adora was merely 36. Ten years had passed since then, and Adora had not had any telltale signs of Nocturnus' mischievous actions. Suddenly, she felt cold sweats at night or near bloons. It got worse if she was near a temple of worship.

All of this culminated into a hellfire of sin and purity one day when she was on the battlefield. She was fighting a horde of bloons alongisde a more enlightened super monkey turned sun temple, as well as a couple that went to the darker sides of hierarchy, being a nocturnal legend and a machine that was a former super monkey, now simply a robot that wanted nothing more than to eradicate every last bloon in sight.

"Take heart, my allies! We will not yield to the bloontonium menace today!" Adora said, laying waste to several more bloons.

Suddenly, dark clouds appeared, and Adora was stricken with a crippling pain. It brought her to her knees, and she doubled over, feeling her loss of self. Then came her screech of pain. She screeched continuously, and all of the bloons stopped. Finally, the temple exploded, and down came none other than Nocturnus from the heavens. Adora saw him standing over her, and he raised his hand, saying only one word to her.

# "Fall."

  
Adora's consciousness failed her, and she passed out seemingly. Then her body was filled with the dark essence Nocturnus planted within her.

"All right, church mouse, time to wake up." He said, kicking her awake.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot into her from the sky. It fluctuated between black and white, but it had a red hue regardless. It was too much. Adora woke up, and she was in pain. However, she was also filled with an uncontrollable berserker rage to destroy any bloon nearby. She summoned a dark energy from her palms, and she unleashed it at the nearby bloons. She roared in an almost inconsolable rage and went to town on many other bloons that dared to come close to her. Nocturnus whistled, impressed by Adora's actions. She went berserk, and Nocturnus loved the smell of singed bloontonium in the air.

"You dare to oppose me?!" She said to the bloons, not caring whether a few started to retreat.

# "YOU HAVE A WILL OF MAKING YOURSELF PRESENT WHERE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME. AND NOW, _I SHALL HAVE THAT BROKEN!"_

  
Adora used her now dark powers to eradicate every last bloon in the area. Nocturnus clapped respectfully.

"That's right, my little puppet. That's how you pop some bloons. Now you keep doing that while I take out some MOABs." He said, snapping his fingers and instantly disintegrating a small salvo of MOABs, even stripping a BFB of its inital layer.

He then laid waste to a ZOMG without trying very hard, summoning a few small dark avatars to help him blast the bloons into nothing. He laughed maniacally as he claimed his victory amongst the bloons continuously.

"Man! This is why I love being a dark god! I see something I don't like, I smite it! Over and over and over! I don't care WHAT Light Bulb says, this is the best form of entertainment I know!"

Nocturnus cackled as he summoned airplanes without pilots that were under his control. They glowed an evil red, and they shot at the bloons ruthlessly. Even a BAD showed up, and Nocturnus finally became impressed.

## "Huh. So that's a Big Airship of Doom. _FINALLY, A CHALLENGE!_ Now I don't have to hold back!"

  
Nocturnus summoned dark, razor sharp blades, and he focused his main attacks on the BAD. He laughed at its deterioration, slightly impressed by its durability, but also pitying its atempt to scare him, which failed so miserably, it was almost amusing. The BAD was clearly no match for Nocturnus as it continued to degrade further and further, until it finally gave up and was destroyed. The DDTs that left tried to make a beeline for the other monkeys, but Nocturnus used Adora to force them all to hold still. Adora raised her arms, and the DDTs instantly came to a screeching, but non-damaging, halt. Then under the direction of the dark god, she clenched both her fists, and all three DDTs were instantly destroyed. The ceramics that left it were dealt with just as quickly by Adora, and those were destroyed even more thoroughly, this time completely popping them, descendants and all. Then came the ZOMGs, which were dispacthed by Nocturnus almost as quickly. However, he used a different method. He wound up forcing his hands through both of them, and he shot powerful beams of energy through them, seemingly destroying them from the inside out. This was a method he had never used before, but it was just as effective, for by the time both ZOMGs were popped, nothing came out of them.

By the time he and Adora were finished not an hour later, none of the bloons that had invaded were left alive. Nocturnus pretended to dust the bloontonium off his shoulder, and Adora snapped out of her berserker trance.

"That was fun." He said to Adora.

"But I'm afraid the show is over. I'm gonna have to leave."

Adora was confused and outraged.

"What show?! What have you been doing, dark being?!" She yelled.

"You really wanna know? **TAKE A LOOK AROUND.** "

Adora looked at her surroundings, and she saw hundreds of thousands of bloons, decimated and slain. There were even MOAB-class bloons, sent to wither in defeat on the battlefield. Then everything went dark for her. Her environment was no more, and she looked around, panicked and in a void.

"Well? Do you see?" Asked Nocturnus in a smug voice as he flashed a sickening grin.

"What have you done to me? At one point, I was fighting with the Sun God's blessing, and the next thing I know, I'm surrou-"

Adora felt a piercing sensation in her chest, but no physical injury occured. Then Nocturnus revealed a collar and chain wrapped around Adora and pulled her toward him.

"You sold your soul to me long ago. Did you think I no longer had influence on you?"

Adora was scared. She had a slight inkling that Nocturnus had done nothing to her years ago, but now she was certain something had gone wrong.

"Impossible." She muttered in disbelief.

"The Sun God gave me His blessing! He gave me the power to fight these abominations!"

"No. That deal you and I made? It was so BOTH OF US gave you that power! Which means that you might not be able to give yourself over to me completely, but you gave enough for me to take over you whenever I please."

"Forgive me, Sun God, for I-"

Adora screamed and shouted as she felt like her body was on fire.

_**"HOPE YOU ENJOY LIVING YOUR LIFE AS TWO HALVES, BECAUSE FROM NOW ON, WHENEVER I'M NEAR, YOU'LL KNOW NOTHING BUT FEAR."** _

Nocturnus cackled evilly as he made Adora feel like she was suffocating. Then her vision went black.

Soon, she woke up on the battlefield, once again surrounded by the remains of the bloons. She was panting heavily, almost as if she awoke from a nightmare. But she looked around, and she saw that by the time she woke up, night fell. It was dark, and she had to try and make her way back to her living quarters.

It took nearly two hours to find it, but she managed to get home safely. But when she opened the door, she saw a couple of monkeys, stealing what valuables she had. She felt angry at the sight, and then she felt nothing at all. Her body moved on its own, and she used her power to force the robbers to stop right in their tracks. 

"So... you have the nerve to steal from me? Your willpower is matched by your stupidity, but I can have that broken." She said, smiling.

The monkeys that she had captured became frightened for their lives.

"Please. Please, we need money for our families! Please don't kill us!" One monkey said, begging for their life.

"Kill you?! When you are in need?! Nonsense! If you truly need the money so bad, and you still have enough willpower to speak..."

Adora's eyes turned black, and she seemed to bleed a black substance from her eyes, alongside dripping some from another orifice.

# "THEN I SHALL HAVE THAT BROKEN."

  
Adora used her power to force the monkeys she captured onto the ground. Their screams went into the night for an hour, unheard by anyone except for Adora.

By the time she was finished, she let them go, and she even let them have enough money to help their families, but the monkeys were so traumatized by the experience, they could only timidly leave while she stood by her doorway, waving goodbye to them.

"Farewell. Should you need more provisions, feel free to return." She said, with a dark, reverberating voice and a sickening grin.

The monkeys were so scared, they both ran away as fast as they could. Once they were no longer in sight, Adora finally snapped out of it, and she regained her clarity. However, when she did, she noticed a white substance dripping from her, and she gasped in shock.

"What happened to me? What have I done?" She asked herself.

She then went inside, heading straight towards the bathroom, drew herself a bath, and rested in it. What happened to her was completely beyond her recall, but she knew something happened, or she would not have any idea of her feral twilight wreaking havoc on her mind and possibly her monkey brethren.


End file.
